Animal instinct
by yukii04
Summary: Su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus piernas temblaban. Corría por la calle en busca de otro omega que sea capaz de ayudarle. El pequeño rubio estaba harto de sus periodos de celo irregulares. JJ X YURIO-LEMON-YAOI-OMEGAVERSE


**Animal instinct**

 **Yuri on ice ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo esta historia es de mi autoría.**

 **ADVERTRENCIAS: este fic es omegaverse y contiene yaoi (JJxYurio) y lemon (R18)**

Su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus piernas temblaban. Corría por la calle en busca de otro omega que sea capaz de ayudarle. El pequeño rubio estaba harto de sus periodos de celo irregulares.

Las calles de Rusia estaban húmedas por la lluvia que acababa de cesar y eran alumbradas por las lámparas públicas dándole un tono amarillento.

 _Estaba solo._

No sabía si alegrarse por no correr riesgo de que un alfa lo acorralara o nervioso por la falta de sus pares que lo ayudaran. Se le hacía raro que no hubiese ni betas en la calle.

Cuando sintió sus piernas no responder hizo un último esfuerzo para entrar a aquel callejón oscuro. Su periodo de celo duraría tres meses, como el promedio, pero con deshacerse de los fluidos que se generaban por la cantidad de hormonas desprendidas y de ese olor tan característico que desprendía en esos meses, debería estar bien como para llegar a la casa y tomar los supresores.

Con la respiración agitada se dejó caer contra el muro frio de aquel lugar oscuro y con gran dificultad se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Vio su propia erección y aquel líquido que salía de su ano.

No era la primera vez que hacia eso y ni cerca de ser la primera vez que un celo le tomaba por sorpresa, ya estaba preparado para solucionarlo, pero normalmente lo hacía en un baño público o una habitación donde tuviese cerrojo.

Abrió su mochila desesperadamente por miedo a que venga alguien, sacó una botellita de vidrio que contenía el aroma más fuerte y desagradable que pudo encontrar, lo puso a un lado y sacó un condón y un pequeño consolador que solo era algo más grande que sus dedos.

Se puso el condón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ingresaba en él el pequeño aparato en su interior naturalmente lubricado. Comenzó a masturbarse aumentando la velocidad de ambos movimientos. Dejaba escapar leves gemidos que iban subiendo de tono a medida que llegaba al orgasmo. Cuando logró llegar a la cúspide, dejó escapar su líquido espeso y tibio dentro del látex antialérgico, sacó de su interior el pequeño aparato para luego, con mucho cuidado, sacarse el condón y hacerlo un nudo.

Limpió con unas toallitas el líquido lubricante, y luego tiró todo a un bote que estaba cerca de él. Se volvió a poner sus pantalones y tiró su ropa interior impregnado de sus hormonas. Tomó el perfume y prácticamente se bañó en él para que su aroma no atrajera a los alfas. Se colocó la mochila en la espalda y salió corriendo de allí.

Corrió por las calles hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía pero antes de entrar vio a Otabek acercársele. Yuri estaba nervioso, según lo que entendía era un alfa, y su modo de salvación no duraría mucho, pero no podía simplemente salir corriendo ya había notado que lo había visto y no podía huir de su amigo, así que con todo el autocontrol que tenía, intentó actuar normal y saludarlo.

-hola Otabek- le dijo alzando una mano mientras este llegaba con él.

-hey- respondió el saludo pero no podía evitar el hecho de que su amigo estuviera sonrojado y sudado.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-de hecho no, tengo fiebre, me voy a ir a acostar, nos vemos mañana- se despidió intentando irse pero el mayor le tomó el brazo impidiéndoselo.

 _Estaba asustado._

-¿estás en celo?- preguntó serio mirándolo fijamente.

Yuri agachó la cabeza.- si- respondió nervioso.

-¿y no estas urgido? – preguntó acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-¡no me acostaré contigo!- le gritó empujándolo y entrando al edificio a gran velocidad.

Otabek se apoyó contra la pared y respiró hondo. -¿cómo entendió tan rápido? ¿Acaso ya lo ha hecho otras veces?-

-tal vez- contestó una voz proveniente de la otra calle.

 _Silencio._

-¿te has acostado con él, JJ?- le preguntó el kazajo viendo como abría la puerta del edificio.

-vivo arriba de él, tómalo como quieras- y cerró con llave.

-espero que te refieras al departamento- dijo desde fuera mirándolo a través de las rejas.

-también- susurró comenzando a subir las escaleras.

JJ paró de subir un piso antes de llegar a su departamento, fue al número 33 y tocó la puerta, luego de unos segundos se apoyó contra la madera.

-¿gatita, estas bien?- dijo suavemente escuchando como el menor daba pasos hasta la puerta.

-pasa- dijo dejándolo entrar y cerrando con llave a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué me dejas a mí y no a ese tipo?- preguntó el moreno abrazándolo por la espalda.

-porque él es mi amigo, sería raro si tuviéramos sexo- dijo tirando el cuello para atrás mientras que Jean daba pequeños besos en su blanca piel.

-¿y yo que soy?- preguntó con voz ronca cargada de excitación.

-un consolador- declaró tirándolo sobre la cama.

-hueles a vieja ¿Dónde está tu hermoso olor a frutilla?- preguntó viendo como el menor se sentaba sobre su creciente erección.

-¿no lo sientes? Después de todo, tu eres mi par- dijo comenzando a refregarse contra su miembro.

-claro que lo siento, pero me gusta más cuando es puro- dijo levantándose y agarrando al rubio en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, se sentía toda una princesa.

-vamos a bañarnos- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Al llegar al baño lo dejó en el suelo y comenzó a sacarse la ropa sin despegar la vista del menor que le devolvía la mirada. Para Yuri JJ había sido un enviado del cielo, la primera vez que le dio su celo estaba con él y se encargó de darle los supresores sin ponerle una mano encima. También estuvo con él cuando el médico le dijo que era irregular y que los supresores no siempre funcionarían. Además a él se le ocurrió la idea del perfume de abuela para ahuyentar a los alfas, o al menos no llamarles tanto la atención. Era su par y ambos lo sabían, JJ sentía el periodo de celo del menor incluso estando en ciudades distintas, era increíble lo que los lazos hacían con sus cuerpos, sin embargo, no estaban juntos, no salían, no se tomaban de las manos ni iban a comer fuera, como dijo Yuri, solo eran juguetes sexuales para aliviar el estrés.

Yuri dejó caer su pantalón dejando a la vista su erección y una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor al ver que el otro no llevaba ropa interior.

-pervertido- susurró sacándose la última prenda que lo cubría.

-no podía dejármelos puestos- respondió acercándose a él y haciendo que ambos entren a la tina.

-lo sé- dijo abriendo el agua y dejando que corra sobre sus cuerpos mientras que sentía como el perfume del rubio abandonaba la habitación.

-¿así está mejor?- peguntó Yuri mientras apoyaba sus rodillas y manos contra la cerámica del piso dejándole al mayor una vista perfecta de su entrada.

-y no sabes cuánto- acotó mientras refregaba su glande contra el ano del menor.

-¡solo hazlo, ya está dilatado!- ordenó Yuri al sentir como el otro jugaba con su cuerpo provocándole suaves descargas eléctricas.

JJ tomó sus caderas con fuerza y entró en él de una sola envestida provocándole un grito de placer y estirar su cabeza hacia atrás ante la descarga. En cuanto al mayor, apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda del otro dejándose abrazar por sus paredes interiores.

-¡joder, Yuri! Este tan apretado- dijo ronco antes de comenzar a moverse.

-¡t-tu ver-ga e-es ta-an gran-de y dura, Jean!- gritó entre gemidos sintiendo como el mayor entraba y salía de él.

-con el celo te vuelves más sucia, gatita- dijo aumentando la velocidad.

-¡n-no voy a ag-guantar mu-cho!- gritaba entrecortadamente el rubio sintiendo el orgasmo.

Leroy solo se limitó a aumentar la velocidad y comenzar a masturbar al menor provocando que este se venga en su mano, y, con unas envestidas más, él se corriera dentro. Agotados y con las respiraciones agitadas, ambos se sentaron a los lados opuestos de la tina dejándose cubrir por el poco cumulo de agua que se había logrado estancar ates que JJ cerrara la canilla.

-¿tomaste los supresores para el embarazo, verdad?- preguntó el mayor viéndolo desde arriba.

-claro, idiota, si nueve de cada diez veces que mi estúpido alfa me folla se corre dentro- dijo con obviedad mientras que se limpiaba el cuerpo esperando a que el semen de Jean salga de su interior.

-ven, yo te limpio-

El resto de su noche consistió en insultos, burlas, besos, chistes, y un par de acciones más que todas acababan en sexo. Les sorprendía la facilidad que tenían de sincronizar su excitación, y lo aprovechaban al máximo.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar unos panqueques algo improvisados por JJ, bajaron por las escaleras del edificio para dirigirse a entrenar por su cuenta, ya que sus entrenadores no estarían allí durante un tiempo. Los padres de JJ estaban en Canadá con asuntos familiares y Yakov en Japón arreglando un par de cosas con Victor.

De camino a la pista se encontraron con Otabek salir de su práctica y este se disculpó por el comportamiento de la noche anterior.

-no, yo lo lamento, no debí haber corrido así- dijo Yuri agitando la mano restándole importancia.

\- ¿y cómo pasaste la noche? – preguntó el kazajo viendo de reojo a JJ usar su celular.

-eh… bueno…- comenzó a decir algo sonrojado hasta que el canadiense lo interrumpió.

-según esto, la cantidad de supresores que te puse en el desayuno alcanzan para retenerte las hormonas hasta la noche- dijo leyendo el teléfono para terminar guiñándole un ojo provocando que el color se sus mejillas se intensificara.

-menos mal, pensaba que me iba a dar una sobredosis- dijo aflojando el cuerpo pero instantáneamente se volvió a poner erguido.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Otabek confundido.

-claro que está bien- le respondió JJ.- solo que todavía no se acostumbra a no tener la verga de su novio dentro ¿no princesa?

-¡Jean!- le reprochó dándole un suave golpe en las costillas, pero paró en seco al darse cuenta de un detalle.

 _¿Novio?_

 _-_ era lo que querías ¿no?- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y a Yuri se le subieron todos los colores al rostro recordando que tal vez, a la cuarta vez que lo hicieron anoche se le escapó un "te amo Jean" cerca del orgasmo.

-sí, es lo único que quiero-

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, listo… MI PRIMER OMEGAVERSE!**

 **No estoy acostumbrada ni a leer estos fics no suelen haber de las shipps que me gustan y a veces se me hacen muy hard (y eso que consumo lemons de violaciones al por mayor) no sé… debo ser yo X3**

 **Bueno, agradecer a XimenaCarbajal1, MayaraSalto, TaniaLGarca y Karmen_Quinn (todxs en wattpad) por alentarme a hacerlo a través del wapp de JJxYurio!**

 **Bueno, sin más**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Bessotes**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
